


【润智】语言暴力（下）

by silencer_sato



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencer_sato/pseuds/silencer_sato





	【润智】语言暴力（下）

4

想起来的事实：  
Ø 袭击种植园的怪物，原本是弗兰克斯机甲。随着同调次数增多，机甲的能源核心会与人融合，异常机体，也就是怪物产生。（FROM M&O）  
Ø 02和06，包括从没见过的“成人种”和都市里居住的人，都是人造人。（FROM M）  
Ø 驾驶员都是人类，克纳尔博士对人类进行记忆清洗，使得所有人有了虚假的记忆，除此之外，种植园给所有人类施加了屏障，让驾驶员都认为自己是青少年。（FROM M&O）  
Ø 怪物的核心会保留融合人类的记忆，如果把同调的阈值调高，会被迫感受到其中的记忆。（FROM O）  
Ø 能源核心室是成人种有所保留的东西，来源不明，一次偶然的误启动才发现能源核心的真实所在。（FROM O）  
Ø 破坏掉核的异常机体可以进行回收，阿撒托斯是一台也目前唯一一台完整回收的异常机体，驾驶员精神力不够强的话，无法承受随之而来的多重记忆和真相打击，迄今为止多人崩溃自杀，因此才有“三次”的说法。（FROM O）  
Ø 似乎有过多次记忆清洗的事情，也对大野的事情有点记忆（FROM M）  
Ø 对松本没有印象，也被记忆清洗过多次，但随着驾驶阿撒托斯，记忆总是会回来一部分（FROM O）

待探索的真相：  
？ 既然怪物是机甲来的，那机甲的作用到底是什么  
？ 都市内都是人造人，作为驾驶员的人类是从哪里过来的，而且为什么要控制记忆和年龄认知  
？ 对大野的记忆到底是什么时候的

松本润叼着一根笔，手里攥着写满了整理出来条目的事项。他半倚在床头，枕头下藏着02送过来的两支安定。02过来的时候，他刚刚和大野从机体放置舱回到宿舍，头还隐隐有些痛。  
大野在02来之前就出去了，不知道去做什么，02敲门的时候松本还以为是大野回来了，开门发现是拿着针剂的02时，松本的脸色变得不太好。  
他意外地很好懂，02看出来松本心情不是很好，于是也没难为他，把针剂放下就走了。还放了两支，特地嘱咐松本记得让大野也打一支。  
松本瞥了一眼针剂，他暗地下决心，不随便注入02和06让打的任何药。万一其中有什么记忆清洗的东西，就很麻烦了。

他又往纸上写了几笔，正继续想着，门突然开了。  
“……我拿了些甜点。”大野智回来了，他手里提着几个纸袋，里面装得满满当当的都是面包、甜甜圈等等食物。  
“……你去厨房了？”  
“嗯，好饿。”  
松本咧嘴笑了一下，他以为大野又被克纳尔博士叫走了，心神不宁得厉害，才决定要写点什么缓解一下。他挪了挪地方，坐在床边。  
“精神消耗太大，多吃点甜的，不会头疼。”大野在太阳穴附近比划了一下，随手拿了一个甜甜圈，“唔，好吃。”  
松本咬了一口面包：“02来过了。”  
“她来做什么？”  
“给我这个。”松本丢给大野一支针剂，“还有你的一支。”  
“这东西对我来说没什么用。”大野随手把它放到一边，“我以为02现在忙得顾不上过来呢。”  
“忙着和其他人解释吗？我觉得不会。”松本吃完一块面包，拿起一块巧克力蛋糕，观察了一会儿，才缓缓说道，“他们嘴巴严得很，06一板起脸，其他人就不敢说话了。明明年龄上讲，说不定比06还要大。”  
“说起这个，”大野仔细端详了松本几眼，“你……你青少年时候和……嗯……”  
“现在。”  
“……和现在，长相有些不太一样。”  
松本挑了挑眉：“哦？”  
“明明看起来和虫子一样，结果变成了气场那么强的男人，”大野笑了笑，“不过，有些东西还是不会变的。”  
“你还说我？”松本眯起眼睛，“你是做什么了才变得那么黑？”  
“……我不记得了啊。”大野眨了眨眼，有些委屈，“你问我，我哪儿知道。”  
“……看来得加上这条。”松本擦擦手，拿起笔要在那张纸上继续写。  
大野探头瞥了一眼：“……嗯，我觉得……”  
“我会把这张纸烧掉的。”松本笑得很得意，“你以为我有多蠢？”  
“我没说过啊。”大野举起沾满糖霜的双手，无辜地看着松本。

不出松本所料，山本兄妹、小林和山崎四人在02和06强行举办的大原和西村的葬礼上，虽然有些脸色不好，但眼神里流露出来的疑问和困惑，是骗不过松本和大野的眼睛的。02和06果然没有说明事实，葬礼上也是模棱两可的“精神困境”搪塞过去了。只是02肉眼可见地变得消瘦了许多，她在葬礼上也没说什么话。  
所有人都看到，大原和西村驾驶着圣安德烈，把道罗斯的核心塞进了能源核心室附近，接着圣安德烈的机体便异化成了怪物。用精神力不足这种理由，好像在说，如果精神力足够强韧，即使他们任何一组搭档像圣安德烈那样做，都不会出事一样。  
松本润虽然很生气，但身边的大野智拽了拽他的衣角，使他把到嘴边的质问咽了回去。这个时候不管问什么，06和02一定什么都不会讲的。  
“830和3104，你们两个，去做一下身体检查。”06看了过来，他面无表情，似乎什么都不会触动他一样，“今天如果还有时间，把阿撒托斯的检查也做了吧。”  
“要我通知克纳尔博……”  
“克纳尔博士要求的。”06打断了02的疑问，“他几个小时后从第十种植园回来。在此之前，麻烦你去替他给830和3104做基础检查。”  
“我做过检查了，就在前段时间。”大野出声反驳，“检查不是每半年做一次吗？”  
“是，但你们两个，”06停顿了一下，他漫不经心地扫视了一下在场投过来怀疑和好奇眼神的其他人，故意放慢了语速，“谁知道呢。你们越来越不愿意好好做个人类了。”  
说完，06就挥挥手让除去松本和大野的其他人走了。

松本忍不住冷笑：“到底谁不是人类？”  
02一愣，她嗔怒地看着06：“你说得太过火了。”  
大野按住松本，摇了摇头。松本没有继续说下去，他几乎是被大野拉离指挥大厅的。  
“为什么不让我继续问下去？说不定他们知道些什么。”  
在去往防范署医疗中心的路上，松本小声抱怨。  
大野抿了抿嘴，他慢慢地回答：“以前我问过第七种植园的管理者，但他们的反应，让我觉得，虽然都是人造人，他们可能也是被骗的……”  
“……你是说他们的认知都是……？”松本眯起了眼睛，“看来只有那些‘成人种’知道的多了。”  
“克纳尔博士应该也了解一些，”大野若有所思，“毕竟是他给我们做记忆清洗的。”  
松本点点头：“可我感觉他不太好对付。”  
“确实。”  
“检查的时候，”松本停下脚步，他深深地看了眼大野，“千万不要又被清洗掉了。”  
“他们不会清洗我的，”大野耸肩，“除非他们想再花半年时间才让阿撒托斯动起来。”  
“……嗯。”松本眼神闪烁了一下，他欲言又止，但还是摇摇头，跟着大野继续走了。

松本很想知道，大野是怎么从一遍遍的清洗、突破，直到现在，可以说抓住了这个世界的把柄，但还能继续在种植园里生活。蛛丝马迹很不好找，但能源核心同调开放之后所带的记忆和尖叫回荡在大脑里，如同一把尖锐的剪刀，把这个世界上蒙着的一层塑料布剪开，那种一脚踩空的茫然。如果不是大野在身边和他同调，松本可能不会这么快地缓过来。  
他想知道大野是怎么想的。  
松本这次不是很着急了，他明白，下次同调时候就可以知道了。

大野和松本坐在检查室门外长椅上，等02赶来替博士操作检查仪器的时候，突然转头对松本说：“你好像还不会做同调屏障？”  
“……有教过，但我没试过。”  
“嗯……检查结束之后，你去试试吧。”  
“为什么？”  
大野拍了拍松本的肩膀：“总不能一直都高烧着驾驶吧。”  
“你是在躲着我吗？”松本一针见血地问，“你怕我知道什么？该知道的都知道了。”他像是想起什么似的，勾起了一个玩味的微笑，“还是说，你觉得我会对你这个人有兴趣？”  
“……没有。”大野瞪了松本几分钟，泄气一样地说。  
“我确实很好奇你啦，”松本端详着大野细小的表情，这个时候他才意识到面前的这位一直都面无表情的淡定家伙，其实也和他差不了多少，“不过你不是可以很自如地在同调时候屏蔽我嘛，突然叫我去做屏障，莫非，想看的是你？”  
“我……”

大野话说了一半，02就到了。她打断了大野吞吞吐吐的话，不同往常一样略带慌张地拉着他们进了检查室。  
“我，我不知道我这样对不对……”02瞪大眼睛，宛如一只受惊的鸟儿一样看着大野和松本，松本注意到02眼睛里的红血丝，和不安转动着的脑袋，“我……你们可以不回答我……没关系的……”  
“你是人造人。不是人类。”大野很平静地说出了对于02来讲极其难以接受的事实，02听到这句话的一瞬间，眼睛里便充满了泪水，身体和双手不由自主地开始颤抖。松本朝大野投去了一个不赞同的眼神，大野只好耸耸肩。  
“没关系的，02，我们不会因为你的出身就敌视你的。”松本安慰地抚上了蹲下来的02的肩膀，“只要你不会……帮克纳尔博士清洗我们的记忆。”  
大野狐疑地看了眼松本，得到了松本一个“相信我”的眼神。  
果然，02听到松本这番话，啜泣声渐渐地小了许多。松本耐心地等了一会儿，直到02逐渐平静下来后，他说：“你一直都不知道吧，我也是最近才知道的。”  
“我……我以为我和你们一样……”02说着说着又要控制不住，她擦了擦脸，小声：“我很抱歉。”  
“抱歉和他们一起骗可能比你们岁数还大的我们吗？”大野叹了口气，他伸手给02递过去了手帕，“你知道些什么，可以和我们说说吗？”  
02感激地看了松本和大野一眼，又犹豫了起来：“可检查……如果克纳尔博士回来之前不做的话……”  
“没关系，”松本先跨上了检查台，“可以边做边讲。”

山本杏追着06去问，被06一顿骂，灰溜溜地回到了安静得过分的休息室。  
小林还是和以往一样不说话，山崎也是蜷坐在角落里，不知道在想什么。山本彻则一反常态地沉默，妹妹垂头丧气地回来，连问都不问一句。山本杏见自己哥哥这样，忍不住问：“你怎么了？”  
“3104，”山本彻抬起头，他眼神里有什么不受控制的情绪溢了出来，把山本杏吓了一跳，“你不觉得自从3104来了，一切都失去控制了吗？”  
“……哥，你这是怎么了？”山本杏担心地问。  
“我没事。你看，所有的事情，包括那些什么信徒，都是3104来了之后才突然袭击我们种植园的，”山本彻皱紧了眉头，“06说过他越来越不像人，而且连松润都被牵连要去检查。我觉得3104一定不是人类。”  
“……那他是什么？”一直不说话的小林突然开口，“只有人类才能驾驶机甲。”  
“大原和西村对3104很好，看看他们，绝对是被信徒感染了才会做那种疯事。”山本彻越说越激动，“现在松润是最危险的，我们这些清醒的人要救他。”  
“你是说，”山本杏瞪大眼睛，声音发颤，“3104他……他是……”  
“他绝对是信徒的一员。”山本彻扯出一个笑容，“和它们战斗的时候，我能感觉到它们有自己的思想。”  
“……这也太扯了……”山本杏喃喃地说，转头想走，被山本彻一把拉住。  
“你觉得我说的不对？”山本彻冷冷地看着自己一直以来的搭档，手劲逐渐加大，“看来你和信徒也是一伙的。”  
“你疯了？”山本杏使劲甩开兄长的手，疼痛让她变得情绪激动，“看着松润被抢走这么不甘心吗？”  
话音刚落，山本杏就知道自己说错话了。她没敢看山本彻的脸，低头想走。  
“原来是这样。”小林嗤笑了一声，“我说怎么今天说的蠢话比平时多这么多。”小林自言自语地小声补了一句，在他附近的山崎突然身体一动。  
山本彻冷着脸，他低低地吼了一声，拦住了想逃离休息室的妹妹：“你说什么？我没听清。”他凑近，看着像要把亲妹妹吞进肚子里一样，“你再说一遍？”  
山本杏被吓得完全不敢动弹，她脑海中闪过同调时看到的兄长浓稠又黏腻的阴暗情绪，现在她不用同调就能感受到了。她不知道，被揭开内心最深处角落隐秘的兄长，会把她怎样。  
“杏，时间到了，去训练吧。”不知道从哪里冒出来的山崎以最快的速度把山本杏拉走了，等所有人都反应过来的时候，山崎和杏已经不见了踪影。

“……小林，”山本彻回过神，沉吟了几秒，“下次我和你搭档。”  
“诶？”小林一愣，“不要。我什么都不想知道，也不想让你知道。”  
“是吗？”山本彻自嘲地笑了笑，“这样啊。”

山本杏被山崎拉着跑了一段，停下来休息。她捂住脸，深深地叹气：“这怎么办，他肯定不愿和我驾驶机甲了。”  
山崎咬着嘴唇，她犹豫着说：“……3104和我说过，第七种植园已经被彻底毁灭了。”  
“啊？”山本杏把手放下，震惊地看着山崎。  
“……只有3104活了下来，”山崎闭上眼睛，她艰难地说，“我不觉得这只是一个巧合。”  
“你是说，我哥说的是，对的吗？”山本杏抓着山崎的肩膀摇晃，“你到底什么意思？”  
山崎被山本杏晃得头晕，她的眼镜差点滑下去，只好缓缓说：“……我不知道。”

“认知影响真的会这么深吗？”  
松本润喃喃自语。他看了跟在身后的大野智一眼，那个慢吞吞像个小老头走路的人，现在分明是少年的模样，白白嫩嫩的，齐肩的头发随着走动一晃一晃的，眉眼之间都是平静的冷冽。实际上的现在，松本在种植园外、阿撒托斯机体里同调时才看到过。身高没什么太多变化，但那张脸分明是成年人的成熟和沉淀下来才有的温和，那双手也是筋骨分明的，认真起来的荷尔蒙完全不像是十几岁的人散发出来的。  
我也是这样的吗？  
松本抬起手看了一眼，纤细的，白净的，甚至有些小的手，和同调时候从大野视角看到的自己，那双分明是成年男性的手，没办法完全重合到一起。  
消失的二十多年，松本在同调时候的零碎里窥见了一点，但那种感觉太不真实了。  
哪个才是真正的现在？

“松润，”大野突然出声，他不知不觉走到了松本身边，用一双下垂忧郁的眼睛认真地看着陷入了迷茫的松本，“深呼吸。”  
松本停了下来，他听了大野的话，闭上眼深深地呼吸了一口。  
空气里若隐若现的花草香气中，一丝丝烧灼的味道窜入了松本的鼻腔。他嗅到了燃烧的味道。  
他睁开眼，恢复成了那个自信满满，又充满斗志的松本。

呼吸，即是现在。

5

“我没有小时候的回忆，只是依稀记得父母住在高大的公寓里，我在玻璃屏幕上玩着无聊的游戏。天很黑，黑到不知道到底是白天还是黑夜，24小时都是黑的。父母的脸很模糊，但我记得母亲有一双很好看的眼睛，比830，啊，松本くん还好看的眼睛，比人造晶体还要亮。这就是我关于成年之前的全部回忆。”  
“成年后我很努力地在都市大学里学习，直到有一天，克纳尔博士到都市大学里演讲。和他一起来的，还有你们口中的‘成人种’，除了克纳尔博士，他们都戴着兜帽，说话的声音很好听，但没什么起伏。比起其他人，他很有魅力，那个时候他还没有秃，当然，我那时没有过多关注他的头发。他关于防范署科学研究所的介绍和风趣的玩笑让我觉得防范署是个有意思的地方。演讲不是很长，结束后他给每个班级都发了填写简历的表格。表格很正式，也很详细，详细到连打过多少次疫苗、在哪里打的，都要写进去。”  
“我费了些工夫，找了各种资料和文件，把能填上的都填了。尽管这样，我还有三分之一都是空的。感谢我的诚实，我入选了。总共十三个种植园，每个种植园两位防范署管理员，我被选上了。从那个时候开始，我就成了02。”  
“原名我也记不清了。时间在防范署里变得缓慢，我好像在这里待了好多年，可每天，当我看到镜子里的自己都是一个模样，我的心里会闪过一丝困惑。那只是一丝丝的困惑，小到几分钟后就可以忘掉。事情太多了，每个种植园的防范署都是从零开始，我和06从什么都没有，直到建造了这么多的房屋和设施，花了很长的时间。”  
“有一天，克纳尔博士例行视察之后，把我和06叫到了档案室。他丢给我们一摞文档，是你们，松本くん，你们的档案。你们的真实岁数、来源、来这里的原因、个人特点、兴趣爱好等等，都在那上面。克纳尔博士只把个人特点和真实岁数让我们看了，其他的部分都收在另一个文件夹里，我们没有权限看。是的，我和06知道，你们其实不是少年，而是货真价实的成年人。”  
“但当我忐忑不安地接收你们的时候，你们看起来就和少年一样，甚至神态、行事模式、思维方式也都是小孩的样子。太奇怪了，档案应该不会出错才对，那为什么连长相都是少年模样？我问了克纳尔博士，他……他淡淡地笑了。”  
“他说只有少年才能纯粹地为了保护种植园而战斗，只有少年才会不计较报酬和后果地牺牲自己，只有少年才能有着坚定又固执的精神力、才能操纵弗兰克斯机甲。”  
“‘少年是最简单的’，他这样对我说。”  
“整个防范署都笼罩在精神辐射器下，每半年时候的身体检查，在基础检查之前都会注射X21针剂。针剂的作用是抑制大脑神经递质、海马体和皮层，影响记忆和时间感知。在这个基础上，精神辐射器的磁场会扰乱大脑对于时间和空间的认知，以及记忆区域生物电的传递。这两者结合，你们就会一直认为自己处于十五六岁的时候。”  
“我疑惑过为什么磁场对我和06不起作用，但反应过来之后，我的时间是模糊的。”  
“所以我以为，我和你们一样……直到……直到上次我坐到弗兰克斯机甲里之后。”  
“上个月，我给所有的机甲进行例行检查。哦，是这样，我们会定期给所有的机甲进行简单的检查，检查同调管道和贴片，以及能源核心的情况。这个检查不会告知你们。能源核心室里没有能源核心，这个我们是知道的。那次检查，06和我是分开，每人负责一部分机甲。检查的过程中，我突然有点好奇同调到底是什么感觉，所以我……启动了机甲，连接了同调管道，贴上了贴片。”  
“我感受到了一阵强烈的信息流涌入，然后，同调一瞬间中断了。机甲驾驶舱里能看到外界的窗户变成了屏幕，上面显示‘非人类驾驶，一级危险，已拒绝，十分钟后重启’。我吓坏了，赶快强行切断了能源，就离开了放置舱。”  
“本来我打算假装什么都没发生，但……大野くん你来了。”  
“我意识到那些充满违和感的事情，都是真的。我也才想起来，我们隐瞒、对你们做了这么多不可饶恕的事情……”  
“……对不起，我……我……”

松本润把录音笔关掉，靠在床头默不作声地朝大野智看了一眼。  
大野只是摆摆手，放下从医疗室里顺来的简易离子注射装置，咕哝了一句：“好困。”  
“你不着急吗，线索和真相都没什么头绪，02说的话也只是我们掌握事情的佐证……”松本有些担心地说。  
“着急也没办法吧。”大野坐在床上抱着膝盖，“人少，就会被盯得更紧。”  
“也是。最近去图书馆都要报备，明明没有什么能读的东西。”松本揉了揉太阳穴，他咬咬牙，“只能等下次信徒入侵的时候……”  
“然后想办法混进克纳尔博士的研究室找资料。”大野平静地说，“一般结束战斗之后，克纳尔总会把我叫过去问一大堆事情。”  
“你可以假装又知道了什么。”松本笑了笑，“演得像一点。”  
大野被松本逗笑了，他比了个OK的手势，便躺下睡了。

在检查的时候，02和他们二人讲完，等到克纳尔博士来了之后，02自作主张地说已经给松本和大野做完了所有的检查。克纳尔看过空的注射针和熟睡的、脑波平稳的二人之后便点点头离开了医疗室，他前脚刚走，02就把吃了半颗安眠药的二人摇醒，嘱咐他们回去什么都不要说。  
但第二天，02就从防范署里消失了。

山本杏问过06，得到的回复是02请了几天假，过段时间就回来了。  
松本朝大野扬了扬眉毛，轻轻摇头表示不赞同。  
大野则还是没什么表情，看起来完全不在意02的消失一样。

整个防范署里弥漫着不安的氛围。现在机甲驾驶员只剩下三组，平时几乎形影不离的山本兄妹看起来就和陌路人一样。山本杏总是想找机会和山本彻说话，但她的哥哥似乎当做没看见一样，直接绕过她，和小林、山崎讲话。小林变得躲躲闪闪的，山崎总是朝他们投去担心的眼神，而且当松本和山崎搭话的时候，山崎总是支支吾吾的。  
不仅仅是山崎，最近，不管松本和谁搭话，都变得和以前不一样了。

小林变得比以前更不愿意和松本讲话，山崎似乎在躲着他，山本兄妹则是句句不离大野。  
“……好像很有意思，但松润，你最近和3104是不是距离变近了？”山本彻心不在焉地回答了松本关于最近读到的一本小说的话题。  
松本语气一瞬间冷了下来：“之前杏和我谈过了。他……3104不是你们想的那样，他是人类。”  
“同调成瘾很可怕的，”山本彻换了话题，他转过身，面对着松本，表情看起来温和又悲悯，完全不见和山本杏说话时候那种凶狠样，“我记得第一次和妹妹同调的感觉，那种通感，思维合二为一的感觉，好像世界上有另一个完全理解我的人一样。那种感觉太好了，仿佛一切都能做到，一旦抓住一次，这辈子都不想放开。”他凑近，“你对3104那么信赖吗？比我们一起长大的同伴还要信赖？你确定不是同调成瘾的原因，才让你像是被迷住一样？”  
松本想了想，决定还是不要直接告诉山本真相。他犹豫了一下，找到了另一个点，开口：“你说的，思维合二为一，他不会骗我，起码他的思维不会。”  
山本彻笑了，他把松本的犹豫认为是动摇，于是继续说着：“同调之后，是可以建立精神屏障的。”他注意到松本一瞬的僵硬，于是更有把握地说，“他一定给你建立了精神屏障吧。”  
“是。但我不觉得……”  
“你太容易信任别人了，松润。”山本满脸的恨铁不成钢，“3104始终是一个外来者，你不清楚他到底是什么人，他也对你有防备。你不能这么一腔热血地站在他那边。”  
“谁那边？”松本的眼神变得锐利，他的嘴唇几乎都要抿成一条坚硬又冷漠的线，“山本，我觉得你没弄清楚一件很重要的事情。”松本走了几步，他不愿意再听下去了，“你们几个这几天一直都在说我被骗了，但你们有没有想过，如果3104当初没有来这里做检查，早就没有什么13种植园了。”

“同调成瘾也好，精神屏障也好，我会用我自己的双眼去看人，不需要你们替我去看。”  
说完，松本便不顾山本的紧追不舍，独自快步离开了学院。

与此同时，大野又一次地找不到自己的素描本了。  
他找遍了学院和宿舍，哪里都没有。

平时的课程大野基本都不会听的，他总是在素描本上写写画画，有的时候把一些见过的人和事画下来，有些则是模糊的印象。  
那个素描本里也有些关于记忆的只言片语，虽然那些破碎的词句只有大野知道是什么意思，但如果自己再遭受到记忆清洗，那些词句可以让他能快点想起来。也算是备份一样的存在。  
尽管有些着急，大野还是不紧不慢地按照原来的轨迹过着，最多也就是到某个地方找一找。直到黄昏时分，他才在宿舍门口发现了它。  
素描本被挂在宿舍门口，一同吃完饭回来的松本也看见了。  
“你丢了的素描本怎么在这儿……”松本皱起了眉。  
大野什么都没说，他先松本一步拿下来，翻了翻。  
前面几页的画被恶意涂鸦了，上面用粗重的油性笔写了一大堆奇怪的字母，把画覆盖了很大一部分。大野见怪不怪地往后翻，发现后面剩下的不多几页，满满当当地写了一大堆文字。  
大野只看了一眼，就合上了本子。松本想拿过来看看，但大野很快便拿着本子走进宿舍，一进去就把它塞到了床底下。

“……我看到了一点点……”松本叹气，“为什么不解释呢？你也不要我帮忙解释，这些人也都是不知道真相的无辜人……”  
“有怀疑的、不清楚的，可以努力去了解啊。”大野无所谓地摇了摇头，“另外我解释的话，他们会相信吗？”  
松本一时语塞。  
“我只要做好自己的事情就好。他们是他们，我是我。”大野一边说着，一边换好了衣服，他走到了床边，坐了下来，“文字和语言很容易被误解，况且偏见是很难消除的。”  
“尤其是在较为封闭的环境内。”松本接了一句，勉强地笑了笑，“看来你也是有听过心理健康课程的。”  
“……太难了。”大野窝在被子里，小声地叹息，“事实和真相，太难让人接受了。”  
“但还是要知道。”松本看着躺在隔壁床上的大野，神情复杂。  
“不管知不知道，其实都不太影响的。”大野的声音渐渐小了许多，呼吸趋于平稳。松本瞥了一眼时间，才晚上八点。

大野说的很对。

松本躺在床上，膝盖上摊着一本书，从翻开到现在过去一个多小时，一直停在昨天晚上睡前读的那页。他有点心绪不宁，脑子里一直转着大野的那几句话，和一如既往平静的表情。  
确实，如果一直都不知道这些事实和真相，自己也会一直这样生活下去。训练、读书、战斗，和现在没什么太大的区别。  
这么想，似乎事实变得不是那么的重要了。被欺骗，被巨大的无形机器所碾压，甚至可能连身世都不清不楚，但起码目前，他们没有什么反抗的力量。退一万步讲，连叫醒其他人的力量都没有。如果不能反抗，那事实真相又有什么用呢？

不。  
松本突然坐直，他扭头向隔壁床铺看去，床头灯的阴影里，大野那边似乎睡的正香。  
反抗的力量……还是有的。

“……所以我们可以……”  
早上大野一醒，松本便给他讲自己想了一晚上想到的计划，从洗漱讲到吃完早餐去学院。大野只是安静地听着，时不时点点头。  
他们一踏进学院里，前一秒还传出了讲话声音的房间便安静了下来，只有一些刚刚来不及收回的笑声的回音在偌大的房间里回响。  
松本感觉旁边的大野一把抓住了他的胳膊，手指非常用力，连带着手腕在微微颤抖。他不知道是自己在发抖还是被大野带的，感到从脚底升上来一阵寒意。他死死地盯着站在讲台上朝他们望过来的人，努力保持出一个惊喜的表情。

“你们来了。”  
说话的人是02。  
说话的人其实已经不是02。  
松本和大野一眼就看出来，这个朝他们露出标准八颗牙微笑的女人，不是，或许说不再是那个哭着说自己是人造人的02了。

本以为大野没有在意过02的事情。  
松本一周都在关照突然变得失落的大野。虽然表面看不出来，但大野的发呆时间变得很长，有时候松本叫他几次才反应过来，扯出一个浅浅的微笑，表示他还好。除此之外，本来少得厉害的食量也下降了许多，有几天甚至基本没怎么吃饭。松本只好大包大揽地往大野盘子里加食物。  
他昏睡的时间变得很长，这周的休息日整整一天都没有从床上下来。

“……松润，”在松本给大野带回来巧克力慕斯之后，他终于从被子里爬出来。大野用勺子挖了一小口，塞进嘴里，过了几秒，他小声叫住了松本。又过了几秒，他慢吞吞地问道，“把我所知道的事情同调给别人，同调给你，包括让02觉醒，是正确的，还是错误的呢？”  
松本一愣，他眨了眨眼，托着脸的手臂放了下来。他抓住了大野放在桌上的手，只是简单地说了一句：“没关系。”  
大野睁大眼睛看着松本，他感觉自己眼眶有些酸痛。 

6

警报的声音响起的时候，大野智正坐在阿撒托斯机体旁边的脚手架上，考虑怎么给松本润的操纵台加个全息的信息屏，来缓解大量信息和数据一瞬间涌入造成的不适感。  
他听到了警报声，干脆从脚手架上跳下来，收起围着机甲的修理工具，用通讯器给松本传了一条讯息，便靠在放置舱的栏杆上等着。  
接着，他感觉到整个防范署的楼群都跟着发出了不祥的轰隆声，所在的楼也在摇晃着。

松本的短讯很快送到了，很简单的一句话。  
[来了。待在机体里。]  
大野看了一眼，一边躲着从楼上掉下来的玻璃板，一边往机体驾驶室爬上去。

松本听到警报声的时候正在去往放置舱的路上，他估计大野应该在那里，就想去看看那个不怎么说话的人在做什么。没想到半路就听到警报。  
警报响起的时候，他走到了从防范署控制大厅到放置舱的廊桥上。楼群摇晃的时候，他眼睁睁看到屋顶的一块大型钢化玻璃掉落了下来，恰好砸在了廊桥的后方。他几乎是使出全力奔跑，在廊桥马上要倾斜到无法承受的角度前，纵身一跃，摇摇晃晃地落在了放置舱的楼上。  
松本感觉有些过呼吸，伴随着一定程度的耳鸣。他看了眼窗户里的自己，身影变得有些模糊不清。他没时间细想，就往阿撒托斯所在的位置跑去。

轰鸣声一阵接着一阵，大野坐在机体里不由自主地皱起了眉。他看到窗户已经开始逐渐裂开，楼体仿佛一个脆弱的夹心脆蛋卷一样，逐渐的一层层被破开。  
不知道松润能不能顺利过来……  
大野心想。  
正当他等得不耐烦，打算自己开着机器，尽量多控制一会儿去找松本的时候，驾驶舱门打开了。  
“久等了。”

“屏障破坏程度，87.94%；建筑破坏程度，90.23%。”  
02平静地报出看起来极其不详的数字，06皱紧眉头，他问02：“到放置舱的通路呢？”  
“廊桥完全破坏；地下通路因为电路紊乱关闭中，暂时无法开启；室外还可以走，大楼自动识别门已坏。”02回答，“没有路可以通过去了。”  
06回头看了一眼着急又害怕的四位驾驶员，问：“你们有看到3104和830吗？”  
山崎小声回答：“……之前好像看到830往放置舱那里走……”  
她话还没说完，指挥大厅的同调监控数据突然亮了一块。

“阿撒托斯同调开始。”  
02直接报了出来，06赶快拿起通讯器，眼睛紧盯着屏幕。  
“积极脉冲150%，消极脉冲100%，同调成功。”  
“批准出舱。”

同一时间，巨大的啸叫声逐渐地逼近，06几乎是嘶吼着喊出指示：“请先帮助其他驾驶员就位！”  
阿撒托斯的目标似乎一开始就是指挥大厅，它在沙地上高速划行到指挥大厅前，稳稳地停在几乎贴着玻璃幕墙的一面。  
“指挥大厅？能听到吗？”  
松本的声音从通讯器里传出来。  
“能听到。”06回答。  
“阿撒托斯已经破开了认证大门，各位可以从那里进去。放置舱撑不了多久，还望快些来支援。”松本简单地说完，阿撒托斯直接转身朝冲击来源飞去。

“会用这种远程冲击波的，可能代号是莎布。”  
大野说了句。  
“要用火啊。”  
松本接过大野的话，他的手指在原来是屏幕的地方扑了个空。  
“你做了升级？”松本疑惑地问。  
“没有，只是给你改了一下。”大野朝旁边看了一眼，“你挥下手。”  
松本伸手划拉了一下，出现了训练时候熟悉的全息面板。  
他的眼睛亮了一下，能感觉到来自松本喜悦的大野扭过脸，没看向他。

“……嗯……话说回来我也帮你改了些东西。”松本突然说，“你扳一下右手握把下面的开关。”  
大野照做了，在启动开关的一瞬间，所有来自松本的感情和思维都被隔离了，只剩下另一边传来的机甲信息和战斗视角带来的情报。他本身会随着同调给对方带去的也只有有用信息而已。  
“这样你的负担能轻一些，维护精神屏障也需要分神。”松本说。  
他神情复杂地朝松本看去，小声说了句：“谢谢。”然后大野把开关扳到了关闭的一侧。

“莎布是个很难对付的信徒。”  
“没关系，我们不是胜利到现在了嘛。”  
“说的也是。”

当阿撒托斯被来自身后的长枪贯穿的时候，松本正和大野共享着来自莎布核心的记忆。

莎布的形态很难看，一团硅基状的不规则团块上有着无数被吞噬的驾驶员的脸，不过都被异化扭曲，很难看出是谁。它本体的移动很慢，但一直都精准无比地向种植园放射着冲击波和射线。阿撒托斯在一阵阵超出阈值几千倍的放射性冲击波下冲向莎布，表面的防护层都被剥落了下来，沿路一块一块地掉着。松本和大野将疼痛同调认知在大脑层面降低，对付这种已知情况的伤害还算有效，起码没有痛到无法行动。他们将零件组合成火焰喷射器，把燃料的动力降低，分出一部分产生高热度的火焰，几下就让莎布丧失放射冲击波和射线的能力。然后便用那把枪刺穿了莎布的核心。  
机体因杀死信徒暂停的时候，松本想从莎布的核心里搜寻些有用的信息，但过滤了大部分恐惧和乱七八糟的记忆之后，什么有用的都没有。  
“他们可能也什么都不知道。”大野说。  
“是啊。”松本还在接入屏幕上徒劳地查着，“看来只有假装昏迷去找克纳尔才行”  
“和那个人聊天很麻烦。”大野撇了撇嘴，有些烦躁。  
“不过啊，我倒是从这些里发现了一个事情。”松本给大野发过去一条数据，“这些被迫融合的驾驶员，大部分都在想一件事。”  
“……回家。”大野喃喃地说。  
“对，回家。”松本接着说，“所以才直直地冲向种植园啊。”  
“明明也不知道是不是真的家。”大野叹气。

就在他们谈论这些时，远处的雅各和圣彼得才刚刚赶到。错过了莎布的核心被刺穿的时机，也就不在机体暂停的范围内。  
圣彼得一见阿撒托斯已经解决了莎布，便停了下来。而雅各却仍然冲向了那边。  
“等下，”小林眯起眼睛，“山本他们不会想去干掉阿撒托斯吧？”  
“怎么会……”山崎愣住了，她推了下眼镜。  
“……我看着像。”小林冷冷地说，他脸上浮起一层探究的表情，“你看。”

也就是几秒的事情。雅各没有一丝丝的犹豫，从冲向阿撒托斯，到拔出长枪，刺穿它，山本兄妹都异常的冷静。  
山崎手忙脚乱想去阻止，小林却没有任何动作，导致圣彼得也不能好好动弹。  
“阿撒托斯毕竟救了种植园，不能这样……”山崎唯唯诺诺地说着。  
小林轻蔑地瞥了她一眼：“你也在期待这样的画面吧？毕竟也是你，把那个略微冷静一点的杏激得和她的蠢哥哥一样。”  
山崎瞪着小林：“……你……你怎么知道……？”  
“你从来都不会做精神屏障，我当然知道。”小林笑了，他眯起眼，“就看阿撒托斯受了这么重的伤，还能不能把雅各干掉了。”  
“你到底……”  
“我？我只是想在规矩内安静的生活罢了。”小林哼了一声，“有吃有穿，热血维护假象的山本很讨厌，口口声声说着真相的松本也很讨厌。他们都死掉才好。”  
小林感觉到了山崎的恐惧，他怜悯地看着她：“事到如今才想逃？那你只能回第一种植园了。”

大野吐出一口血，他感觉胸口被什么尖锐的东西破开，马上便意识到被人暗算了。他很快反应过来，朝松本拼命喊了一句“快切断连接”，抖着手切断了和机体相连的、发烫的管道。他咬着牙，急促地喘息着，便朝松本一步一步挪过去。  
他听到了松本的一声喊叫，感觉到了伴随而来的巨大的痛苦。

松本的情况不是很好，他没有这种重伤的经历，虽然知道要切断连接、控制住和机甲的共感，但突袭实在是反应不过来。  
他的胸口渗出了血迹，护甲都在滴着血，脸色惨白，只有微弱的一点呼吸。  
大野赶快把他的连接断开，顺手拿了放在驾驶舱内的急救箱，用最快的速度给松本简单包扎了一下，还给他打了一针吗啡。  
“松润？松润？不能睡！”大野拍打着已经有些意识模糊的松本的脸，“不能睡，千万不能睡。”  
“……快……攻击……还可……能……再来……”  
松本努力睁开眼，朝大野扯出一个看起来一点都不安慰的微笑。  
“……我……我会……坚持……”  
“你……！！！”

大野话没说完，阿撒托斯的机体便被撞飞了。驾驶舱一片混乱，大野只得把松本从驾驶位置放下，他把松本移动到了一个可以倚靠着的角落，简单地用松本的同调管道固定住。大野做这些的时候没有感觉自己身体怎么样，直到他差不多暂时安顿好松本，胸口破坏性的疼痛才传了过来。血流得没有松本严重，但也不容乐观。  
他重新走上了驾驶位置，深呼吸了一下，接回了机甲的连接。

停滞下来、没有动作的阿撒托斯被雅各踹飞了，山本兄妹长舒了一口气。  
“我以为你不会同意这么做。”山本彻看了眼自己的妹妹，“毕竟你的精神屏障做的一向比我好。”  
“不要得意忘形了，哥。”山本杏脸上没有笑意，“我们把现在唯一能杀死信徒的人给杀掉了。”  
“说不定他们死掉之后，就没有信徒来了呢。”山本彻一脸无所谓，“你不是这样和我说过吗？山崎告诉你第七种植园就是那样被消灭的。”  
“那也没有证据证明是3104招惹来的。”山本杏摇头，“不过现在讨论这个没有用了。”  
山本彻有些诧异，他狐疑地看着杏：“既然你有疑问，为什么还要……？”  
“因为我不确定……”杏皱起眉，“我只能跟着一个已经确定的方向走。况且我也……只能和你同调。”  
彻扬了扬眉毛，不做声了。  
“我倒是没想到你会把松本也……是没说服他吗？”杏转移了话题。  
“意外的很固执呢，那个人。”彻眼神晦涩，他耸耸肩，“无所谓。”  
杏还想说什么，但她注意到了远方扬起的沙尘，便又进入了战斗状态。

“是什么？信徒？还是没死的阿撒托斯？”  
“不明，雷达被莎布破坏了，沙尘太大，看不清楚。”  
“还有多远？”  
“估计几百米。”  
“方向呢？”  
“不是阿撒托斯被丢出去的方向。”  
“信徒吗？”  
“不确定。”  
“……不管是什么，准备战斗。”  
“是。啊，五百米左右了。”  
“银枪进入战斗模式。”  
“三百米。”  
“……看清是什么了吗？”  
“是……是……”  
杏突然没办法说话，彻大概知道是什么了，他也从视角里看到了。  
是阿撒托斯，又不是。

阿撒托斯胸口被刺穿的地方，镶嵌着一块破碎的、发出橙红色亮光的核心，看起来应该是莎布的那颗。但它整个机体已经不是人形，也不是当初大野一个人驾驶时候那样的人形野兽的模样。  
是完全的野兽。

机体已经变成了四脚着地的形态，零件和组件重构，看起来宛如一匹被拼凑起来的机械豹子。长长的尾巴分开十几个带刃的分支，竟然还有些硅基质地，仿佛是章鱼触手和豹子的杂交形态。  
看不到驾驶舱在哪里，到处都是重新拼合用延伸出来的管道拼接而成的部分，武器都堆叠在上面，古怪又冰冷。  
雅各开火的一瞬间，阿撒托斯便左冲右突地扑了上来。它中弹了，但丝毫未曾减速，能量弾在机体上烧灼出了痕迹，它像是一点都不在意似的径直朝雅各的驾驶舱冲了过去。  
机甲根本反应不过来，阿撒托斯太快太敏捷，前一秒还在瞄准范围内，后一秒就打偏了。雅各想要掏出长剑的手臂被阿撒托斯一口咬下，山本兄妹还没有从上一阵痛苦里缓过来，阿撒托斯又将雅各的腿部咬断了。  
呈触手状的尾巴也不是吃素的，它甩动着尾巴，如同一台绞肉机一样，把雅各的躯体、其他肢体都撕碎了。  
山本兄妹已经变得奄奄一息，阿撒托斯并没有就这样放过他们，它恢复成半人的形态，伸手把已经被切割得暴露出来的核心一把抓了出来，上面还连接着和驾驶室同调的管道。在阿撒托斯驾驶室的大野，身上的筋脉和血管都透出了一点点橙色的光芒，他伸出手，在空中捏了一下。  
阿撒托斯把雅各的核心捏碎了。  
碎裂的核心和蕴含的极大能量倒灌，把将死边缘的山本兄妹拉了回来。但他们或许还会想，如果能在那个时候就彻底死亡就好了。  
大量的信息、记忆和情感涌入了他们的大脑，他们在反复的折磨中陷入了彻底的昏迷。

大野把已经撑不住的松本直接送到了都市内的急救中心。  
他把机甲停在了急救中心外面，宛如一座耸立在都市内的高楼。

医护人员简单给他处理了一下，大野便不顾反对坐在了抢救室外面的长凳上，眼睛死死地盯着红色的“抢救”灯。  
其他人也跟着到了，小林和山崎由于突然无法启动圣彼得回到13号种植园的放置舱，也跟着02和06来了。  
“3104，之后克纳尔博士会过来接你们，830已经由他接手了。”02公事公办地说，“他被移除出13号种植园的驾驶员编制，和你都是克纳尔博士的直属驾驶员了。”  
大野没有回话。  
02也没说什么，她对小林和山崎说了什么，就和06离开了。  
山崎往前走了几步，大野听到声音，回头看了一眼。  
这一眼，让山崎停下了脚步。  
“我劝你们最好去看另外两位同伴，”大野低声说着，他的脸一半被遮挡在了医院灯光的阴影下，“你们围观的人，罪责更大。”  
大野说完，便扭头不去看他们。山崎也被小林拉走了。走廊又归于平静。

过去了不知道多长时间，不知不觉睡着的大野被一阵脚步声惊醒，他看了眼走廊，又合上了双眼。  
“……这么不想见我？”  
来的人是克纳尔博士。  
大野狠狠瞪了克纳尔一眼。  
“好了好了，昏迷的山本兄妹已经被送去第一种植园了，不出意外的话小林和山崎因为无法启动机甲，也会被送过去。满意了吧？我觉得我还算公平。”

“又濒死了一个呢，你还真是费搭档。”克纳尔一屁股坐在了大野旁边，大野不动声色地挪了挪位置。  
“不过我估计应该没什么大碍，毕竟不是自杀或者精神失常那种。”克纳尔的手一直揣在兜里，他还穿着那件一成不变的褐色大衣，脸上丝毫没有慌张和疲惫的样子，仿佛不是从别处赶来，而是一直就在这里一样。  
“松润到底什么来历，你应该一清二楚吧。包括我。”大野张口问道，声音有些长时间不开口的沙哑。  
“喔，看来你们已经交换过真名了。那家伙也应该知道了一部分真相吧？”克纳尔没有回答，只是在自顾自地说，“素质还不错，可以和你一起列为特例了。”  
“你们到底想做什么？实验？还是别的什么？”大野瞪着克纳尔，“‘少年是最简单的’？”  
“看来02确实是和你们说了这些，重置她是个明智的决定。”克纳尔笑了，“想知道这些……？”  
克纳尔话没有说完，抢救室的灯变成了绿色，门突然打开了。

“……情况安定下来了，但伤者还在昏迷，需要观察。”医生是个比克纳尔还要高大的男人，有些正经，但眼神里没有怜悯，“我不认为把他带出急救中心是个明智的决定。”  
“放心，我有医疗执照。我还有这个。”克纳尔掏出一个证件，医生看到之后，眼神终于有了些许波动。  
“……那就只能听您的了。”医生草草在克纳尔一直举着的文件上签名，便招手让护士和其他医生离开。

克纳尔掏出通讯器拨出了一个电话，便来了三四个戴着防毒面具、穿着装甲的人抬着担架进来，不一会儿就把昏迷的松本抬了出来。克纳尔说完“记得把阿撒托斯开回去”，没有再理会大野，揣着兜便要离开。  
大野起身：“你们坐阿撒托斯回去吧。”  
克纳尔停下了脚步，他回头看着大野：“你能控制住它？”  
“松润做了一定的改动，我可以单独驾驶它。”  
克纳尔眯起眼睛，他轻笑：“放心，我不会给830做记忆清洗的。”  
“不行。”大野站起来，他举起从简易离子注射装置改装后的手枪，稳稳地指着克纳尔，“否则我现在就杀了你，然后开着阿撒托斯把都市破坏掉。”  
克纳尔的眼睛闪烁了一下，他举起双手，右手上戴着一直都有的棕色皮革手套，兴致缺缺地回答：“那好吧。”  
“希望你开得稳一点，我晕船。”

7

阿撒托斯平稳地降落在13号种植园，大野看着克纳尔的人把松本平稳地从机甲上抬下来，一路跟着走进了克纳尔的研究室。  
研究室很大，像医疗室，又像资料室和监控室的合体。除去各种奇怪的医疗设备之外，还有巨大的几块屏幕和一排操作台、晶体计算机。里面的隔间是克纳尔的办公室，隔着窗户望去可以看到高耸的资料架。常年都紧紧锁着，只有克纳尔可以出入。

大野抱着手臂，等其他无关人士都出去之后，便一言不发地站在克纳尔对面。松本躺在克纳尔身后的病床上，还在昏迷中。  
“你问了我几年了，关于来历问题。”克纳尔低头摆弄着一些仪器和试剂，头也不抬地说着，“得到的结果你也清楚，没有长老批准，我不会告诉你的。”  
“‘长老’到底是什么？人造人的领袖？”大野问。  
“和你们一样是人类。人类的领袖。”克纳尔说着，“人造人总得有人造，他们就是做出这一切的人。”  
“比你的地位还高？”  
“想挑拨我？”克纳尔抬头，“他们看中了我对这些有兴趣，才让我负责这些的，我还挺感谢他们。”  
“信徒是机体异化来的，我知道了这个，”大野决定换个问题，“这些机体到底是为什么做出来的？种植园到底是用来干嘛的？”

克纳尔把手里的东西轻轻放下，缓缓走到大野面前。大野见事不好，便把枪掏了出来。  
随着克纳尔一步一步地走近，大野把枪支的保险打开了，手指紧紧地贴在扳机上。  
“你的问题未免也太多了。”  
克纳尔冷冰冰地说着，他伸出右手，速度快得大野都看不清楚，只一下就把大野手里的枪抓住了。大野开枪，离子光束穿过了克纳尔的右手，把皮革手套点着了。  
“我的耐心也已经到头了。”  
克纳尔说着，右手一用力，把大野手里的枪捏了个粉碎。大野这才注意到，克纳尔的右手，不，是右臂，都是加尔曼合金制成的机械手臂。  
克纳尔右手松开已经破烂不堪的枪，接着掐住了大野的脖子。他就这么掐着大野，慢慢地抬高了手臂，直到大野的双脚离地。  
大野挣扎着想从克纳尔的桎梏里逃出来，但无论他怎么踢、扳、拽，克纳尔的合金手指纹丝不动。

“你知道我，我们为什么容忍你这么久吗？要不是只有你，还是得没经过记忆清洗的你才能启动阿撒托斯，没人会让你活这么久。”克纳尔恶狠狠地说，“扰乱驾驶员的心情，惹出各种乱子，你知道我是怎么才能顶住上面的压力吗？”  
“你也知道你已经要四十岁了，还不心怀感激地感谢成年人的决定？还在这里问来问去？”  
“现在有了替代品，你终于已经没用了。”

大野逐渐地觉得呼吸困难，他只能发出“咔咔”的声音，眼睛和头顶都感觉到了一阵不详的胀痛。  
克纳尔的手劲加重了一分。  
“只要三分钟你就死了，感谢你对研究做出的贡献，我会和上面报告你战死……的……”

突然，克纳尔的手松开了。  
大野直接被摔在了地上，他大口大口地呼吸着，一边咳嗽，一边就着泪眼模糊的视线，想知道到底是谁救了他。

“智，没事吧？”  
是松本的声音。  
大野使劲眨了眨眼，视线清晰了许多。  
松本扬了扬手里的镇静剂注射器，露出了一个微笑。  
“攒着，随时带在身上，果然用到了。”  
“……你没事吧？”大野站起来，有些着急地问。  
松本露出了一个狡猾的笑容：“装昏罢了，演技不错吧。”

第[20204]号判决书（绝密）

公诉机关：克诺瑞斯政治审务院。  
被告人：克诺瑞斯居民松本润，性别男，工作单位克诺瑞斯记忆芯片制造局，记忆芯片编写部部长；克诺瑞斯居民大野智，性别男，工作单位克诺瑞斯国立治疗所，心理治疗师。  
辩护人：无。  
克诺瑞斯政治审务院于新历135年3月20日以被告人松本润、大野智犯政治妨碍罪、散播恐慌罪，提起公诉。受理后，依法组成合议庭，开庭审理了本案。克诺瑞斯政治审务院检察长山田有希出庭支持公诉，被告人到庭参加诉讼。本案现已审理终结。  
被告玩忽职守，不顾本职工作的保密性质，传播对当局以及总统不利的言论，包括但不限于随意调取绝密文件、向大众传媒泄密、引导舆论、言论攻击政府、滥用职权进行调查、团伙勾结等。  
经审理查明，被告所犯以上罪责，证据确凿。  
本审判长认为，该案情造成影响过于严重，可不经过陪审团及二审直接判决，从严处理。依照《克诺瑞斯宪法》的规定，判决如下：  
被告人松本润、大野智犯政治妨碍罪，判处流放，即日起清洗记忆，流放至地球，并作为克诺瑞斯核心燃料，直至死亡。依照《星际人权草案》，流放期间除去弗兰克斯刑具之外，不得对被告有任何不符人权的处置。该判决执行全权交由弗兰克斯研究所所长克纳尔博士负责。  
审判长：山田有希  
新历135年3月21日

又给克纳尔打了一针后，松本润和大野智一起破坏了克纳尔办公室的门，他们在资料架上不一会儿就翻出了一大堆的文字资料。不仅仅只有他们这一份判决书，还有其他人、其他种植园的驾驶员的判决书，看起来都是犯了各种罪责的罪人。  
他们所在的星球，不是记忆和其他人教导的别的星球，而恰恰是那个传说资源已经耗光毁灭了的地球。弗兰克斯机甲不是保护种植园的地方，而是做出来的刑具。

大野找到了一份关于弗兰克斯机甲的研究报告，内容艰涩难懂，大意是克纳尔研制出了一种星际作战的武器，可以利用地球上由人造人开采出来、可以无限使用、但无法直接用的能源核心启动，但副作用太多，又容易异化成怪物，不适合做武器；后来发现机甲启动时候的能源转化，可以通过激光辐射获得驱动一座城市的能量。因此，必须不计代价地让机甲启动。最好的办法就是派人驾驶，这些就让罪人去做吧。对外则宣称，所有都市的能源都是自给自足的，在人造人权益和人权被提倡的现在，克诺瑞斯作为第一个响应号召的星球，绝对不能被发现这么一个宛如奴隶时代的地方。

松本则翻到了他们的简历概述。  
上面写着，松本之前的工作是替人造人编造虚假的记忆，大野则是做着在这些人造人因为发现记忆虚假出问题之后，进行修补和治疗的工作。他们的工作不仅仅是对人造人，也对人类做着一样的事情。因为工作相关，二人也经常碰面，讨论问题，一起吃个饭什么的。本该可以平静地工作下去，直到松本接手了被送去地球的人类的记忆编撰工作。他和大野二人都觉得这件事不太对，用着自己的权限查清了事实真相，便在辞职后，向大众说出了这些获得信息。紧跟着就被逮捕了。

他们还发现了松本的记忆清洗记录，已经有断断续续十五次的记忆清洗，都是因为他发现了蛛丝马迹，产生了怀疑的结果。但因为精神力较高和人权草案，不能直接处理掉。大野也是类似的原因。他们都有被送去第一种植园的经历，但似乎强力的记忆清洗并不成功。那些真相如同种子一样长在他们脑子里，无法轻易擦去。  
第一种植园的记录也在，第一种植园不是什么处刑场，而是一个工作坊。被送去的人类都会被清洗记忆，作为不眠不休的驾驶员，驾驶量产的弗兰克斯机甲，如同小白鼠一样地在笼子里跑动，生产能量。

种植园顾名思义，人造人在都市内部劳作，借用土壤种植和饲养大批量的食物，每个月由母舰送到克诺瑞斯星，然后被高价卖出，或者供给克诺瑞斯的上层食用。人类则在外层“防范署”里，为克诺瑞斯提供源源不断的能量。罪人是永远都不会缺的，有几分判决书上的罪责看起来非常可笑，但仍被丢到了这里。对要送往这里的人，从那判决书上看，似乎审判得不是那么的正式。  
每个种植园都施加了精神屏障，所有人都认为自己只是少年，还能活很长时间。因此也会卖力地、努力地多次驾驶弗兰克斯机甲。

克诺瑞斯，似乎是个践踏一切又无情控制一切的星球。

“果然啊……”  
松本整理着资料，一边读一边往顺来的背包里装着。  
“什么果然？”大野埋头看着一份图纸，他抬起眼看向松本。  
松本朝大野露出了一个微笑：“果然我们之前就认识。”  
大野垂下眼，叹气：“可我……还是想不起来。”  
“没事，我也想不起来。”松本倒是不太在乎这些，他扬了扬手里的文件，拍了一下大野的肩膀，“反正我们现在这样，和文件上写的当年，也没什么区别。”  
“为什么是我们呢？”大野有点困惑，“那么多人都会接触这件事，为什么会是我们去做呢？”  
“你直率啊，”松本揉了揉大野的头发，“你很直率，不喜欢就是不喜欢，也不会勉强自己去假装没什么发生。”  
“啊，那我明白了。松润也是很直接的人，直接得有点可爱。”  
“……我都三十六岁了，就不要说我可爱吧。”

“说起这个。”大野朝松本勾了勾手，“你看。”  
松本凑近，他的眼睛亮了起来。  
“这是……控制认知的精神屏障器的地图？”  
大野勾起笑容，他指了指远处的那排晶体计算机：“最近的好像就有一个。”  
松本想了想，他打开自己和大野的通讯器，连接上晶体计算机，倒腾了一会儿数据和信息。做完一切存档工作，关闭13号种植园的精神屏障，只需要按一个按钮就可以之。松本回过身对坐在桌子上翻看资料的大野说了句话。尽管有些犹豫，但松本知道，大野不会拒绝他的。

“要和我，把这些带回克诺瑞斯，然后再大闹一场吗？”  
大野抬头，他看着满眼热情的松本，有些恍惚。  
他放下手里的资料，盯着松本的眼睛。  
松润的眼睛，好看得可以随时随地把人吸进去一样。  
“当然要。”  
大野回答。

一天后，所有种植园都发生了规模不等的骚乱。

所有人都发现自己已经不再是少年，巨大的笼罩一切的谎言被强硬地揭开了遮羞布，剩下的，就看这些人自己的选择了。  
是反抗？还是就这样闭上双眼催眠自己？

不过这些都不归大野和松本管了。  
他们带着食物和所有搜刮来的资料，驾驶着阿撒托斯，冲向了星空。  
虽然他们目前还不是很清楚克诺瑞斯星球具体在哪里，但只要有一丝线索，他们便会带着满身的伤痕和复仇的怒火，向那里冲去。

——End


End file.
